Raven is pocahontas
by Art-girl818
Summary: Okay well I thinking about all the different things that are in flims and I saw Pocahontas and thought what would it be like if Raven was like her with a village in the jungle so this is what I come up with hope you like it.


_**Part one of Pocahontas Raven**_

_**I don't own anything on this one at all!**_

_summary: OK well i thinking about all the different things that are in films and i saw Pocahontas and tho-rt what would it be like if Raven was like her with a village in the jungle so this is what i come up with hope you like it._

_Cyborg:25 same as in the show but dose have a older looking face an new parts 2 him. 6ft 4_

_Robin: 22 Still not gone to nightwing yet but has grown in to a full man with longer hair that come 2 his shoulder. Still in his green yellow and red out fit that he has had on. 6ft_

_Starfire:22 she has changed out fit all together to purple top that has long slaves and cuts just above the belly button then she has tight trousers on with knee high boots. She has filled out to become a woman and has a full figure. Her hair comes to the lower back still a rose red. 5ft 10_

_Best boy:21 Best boy it most different he has got a lot taller that Raven n comes the 6ft making him the same as Robin he is a lot more muscle than he was when he was younger he still has the same colours with purple black but now he has no slaves that are ripped at the top giving him more of the best look._

_Raven:21 years old long hair that comes the the bottom of her back still purple of colours her outfits will be told in the story k._

_**Part 1 What happened to Raven!**_

'Hi I'm Best Boy and I'm asking you if you have seen Raven out there to call the titans A.S.A.P, we lost her over the northern jungle over two years ago not only is the titans suffering but also the city as well if you can help then call us, thank you'

'Yeah that was me but that was over two years ago now and still no word from Raven, still no news on where she is, will she ever come home, come back, come back to me' Best boy went over to his bed and sat down on it it had been tow long years since Raven had gone missing two long years away from her home. 'Should I give up on waiting for her? is she still alive? if so why is she not come home?" all this was going on in Best boys head. he smiled at the tho-rt of there first kiss

[flashback

"Hay Raven I was thinking maybe you wanna go the the roof top and want the stars out" best boy asked her as she was going to her room he had wanted to chat with her all day but was to shy do say anything Raven know he wanted to chat but give him time so that he was OK with it

"OK then lets go" she said in her plan voice 'Whats up with him he has been funny all day i no he wants to chat and all but hes blood re-at it double what it should be' she Thorny to her self.

They got up to the roof and sat with there leg over the side of the tower before best boy spoke to her.

"Raven we have been going out for 2 weeks now right?" he said to her and she looked at him knowing he was going to keep going " well there is...something that i wanted to do for...some time now" he said situating

"Best boy what is it?" Raven asked looking at him with worried eyes 'oh whats he doing hes not going to brick up with me is he' she Thorny...

Than in one swift move his lips was on her in there first kiss, Ravens eyes went wide but soon closed and she moved her arms around him as best boy moved one hand to her cheek and the other on her hip as they kissed after a little time best boy pulled back a little bit and smiled at her.

[end of flashback

Best boys smile went as he remember that it was on there 2nd year of going out that she was gone tacking from him. he was taken from hims sadness by a voice from the other side of his door.

"Yo BB man you OK?" it was Cyborg "its food time we are having pizza want in?"

"yeah I'm good man" he said "cool ill be down soon k"

Best boy heired him walk off then he look out to the moon "Raven come home"

[flashback

"Hay hotty" Best boy said to Raven as he come in to her room.

"What have I said bout calling me that Gar" she smiled as he come in to the room after becoming 18 she got full control of her powers and was bale to love now and she was going to use that to the full

"I know hotty but i just think your so hot so ill call you it oh any by they way happy adverse!" with that he put a nick-less round her knick it was a blue chain with a tear drop dime nd that hung from it.

"Best boy..." she jumped off her set and hug him before pulling back and kissing him full on the lips "Thank you so much Gar-babe"

"Thats nothing to what you have given me Raven... you have given me everything I could have hoped for you give me love from your heart and that never die's"

"I will always love you Gar" with that they kissed again

"come on or we will be late and Robin will have a fit again" best boy led Raven out the room to the ops room

"OK we ready to go then" Robin asked the team

"yep" they all said back to him

"OK then lets tack flight." with that they was off.

[end of flashback

they was over the jungle at the time of the crash they all got back to safety well all but one that was the day Raven didn't come home the day she was gone and maybe for good.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Best boy jumped up off of his bed when the room went red saying that was help needed some wear out there, he ran to the ops room where Robin, Star and Cy was all round the TV where a police man was on.

"what we got chef" Robin asked when we was all there.

"it looks like Dr light back he's in northern jungle we need you to track him down and bring him in" he said

"will do chef give us the day to get ready and we will go find him then bring him back" Robin said to him as he looked at the team to see if it was all OK with them over the years he had more and more time to see what the time wanted and not just him now it was an all team go.

"OK Dav out" the person on the screen pushed a button and the screen went black.

"Is it not the northern jungle that friend Raven was lost in?" Star asked the team

"yes star it was we will keep an eye out if we see her OK" Cyborg tyred to lighten the mood in the room

"lets get ready team" Robin and star left the room to go pack for the trip

"you OK man?" Cyborg asked BB he know how he felt about Raven and to still feel the same and now to have to go back to where he lost her most brick his heart.

"Would you be man i miss her so much and i still love her with all my heart if only it was not in two Pisces now" with that he left the room with his head down to get ready

Cyborg got the ship ready and felled it with every thing they needed and off they went it toke them four hours to get there. They landed on the beach from the jungle there was trees all over the place there was a river leading way in to the mist of the jungle showing that it went deep in to it all.

"OK team lets stet up camp, we start looking for Dr light at 6am so early to bed as well" Robin said

It was about 6pm now and everything was ready Robin was with Star and Cy in the camp and best boy was having a look at the trees in monkey form, when he come across a person moving closer to there camp site he went back to human form and jumped down grabbing the person's arms and holding them in place.

"Where do you think you are going?" best boy asked the person

"let GO" the person hit best boy full power in the belly and ran to the beach

"ahhhh..." Beast boy grabbed his belly and started to run after him "TITANS" Best boy screamed out as he ran after the man that was on the was to the beach, all the titans was around him then they saw it was not a him but it was a her...

_**hahahahahahahaha is it Raven or not hehe. OK well thats the 1st bit sorry it would be longer, OK thanks cya**_**, Till chap 2 ¬-¬**


End file.
